The Indefinite of Jake Peralta
by NeonGenesisMariChan
Summary: Jake Peralta was a good detective, everyone knew that. Jake Peralta was a loyal friend, that was obvious too. But is it possible for anyone, even Jake Peralta, to be both? (Jake/Rosa bro!ship and Jake/Gina, slight Rosa/Santiago)


Hey guys, it's been a while since I wrote (sorry lol) but now I'm on summer break which means that I have more time (not that much though but we'll make this work xD) Lately, I've been watch A LOT of Brooklyn Nine Nine due to my intense love of Andy Samberg and c'mon that cast is freaking adorable :D Well here's my attempt at a B99 fic so here we go.

**Disclaimer: It is super obvious that I don't own B99, they are owned by Fox.**

* * *

"Okay Rosa, why'd you call me at..." Jake Peralta squinted at his wrist watch, "...two fwenty...fooouuurrr?"

"Did you just say fwenty?"

Jake bit his lip as he made eye contact with the latina, "Uh..no? Why would I? Fine I might've but it's early! What are you even doing here anyway?"

Rosa crossed her arms over her chest, "Couldn't sleep. Caught this guy."

"Ah yes, catching criminals is quite the sleeping pill."

Rosa rolled her eyes as the male smiled at her, "Anyway, this guy. Antonio Chavez, little punk has been robbing convenience stores for the past two days." She looked over at Jake who was currently having a staring contest with the delinquent on the other side of the glass. "He can't see you stupid."

"Then why are his eyes so glued to my soul, it's li-OW!" Jake rubbed the back of his neck after Rosa hit him, "So why did you call me anyway, I mean wouldn't it be more fun to wake up Santiago?"

"Oh were you asleep, Peralta?"

"Uh, yah."

"Too bad."

Jake watched as the woman opened the door and gestured for him to enter, "Oh no thank you, that right there is your perp and his seahorse face tattoo scares me." Jake flinched as Rosa grabbed his arm and pulled him forward, "I don't wanna. I don't-"

"One thousand push-ups."

Jake sighed as he walked over to the teenage boy, he flashed his most charming smile and took a seat. He looked the boy over, about 17 years of age, maybe Dominican? He had a face tattoo and a lip piercing. "So you're Antonio Chavez?"

The boy grunted and rolled his eyes, "People call me Tone." His voice was gruff and reminded Jake a bit of if Tom Selleck had a baby with Jack Nicholson.

"Cool, cool. Sometimes the ladies call me Jakemaster Flex."

"No times anyone has ever called you that."

"Hush Rosa, men are talking."

Rosa rolled her eyes but remained quiet. She needed Peralta's unconventional detective skills. Jake nodded at Antonio, "So tell me Tone, why convenience stores? Why not something bigger? A mini mall perhaps?"

"Man, don't you got something better to do?"

"Actually, I totally could've been at home right now" Jake looked over as Rosa teasingly. "But seriously, Tone I wanna be your friend. It's me, Jake. Tell me what's up, what's good? The word on the street."

"Fine man, it's a ring."

"Like Lord of the Rings?"

"Naw, old man. Like an underground ring fool. The boss, Bunny...he raised all of us to rob."

Jake nodded, "So this bunny guy is like the kingpin?"

Antonio shrugged. "Yeah, whatever. Just don't tell my momma 'bout none of this."

"We ain't no snitches, right Rosa."

Rosa crossed her arms, "Whatever."

Jake smiled, "See we're all cool here."

Antonio shrugged and slouched back in his chair. "Does this mean I can leave now?" Rosa and Jake exchanged skeptic looks, "Uh..." Jake looked over at Rosa, "You are probably going to have to spend a night in prison, my good man."

"Fuck."

Jake recoiled a bit as he stood up from his seat, "Don't shank me. Uh, Rosa take the kid to-"

"Don't tell me what to do Peralta."

An hour later, Rosa met Jake by his car. "Hey Rosa, you want me to drive you home? I mean as long as it isn't in a neighborhood where I'll get shot or anything...I mean I'm sure you live somewhere lovely bu-"

"Shut it Peralta."

Jake stuffed his hands in his pockets and grinned, "Okie dokie. By the way, that seemed like a pretty easy interrogation. Why'd you need me?"

Rosa glanced at him from the corner of her eye, "What part of shut it don't you understand?"

"The part where you call me early in the morning to question a teenager."

"Did you notice the tattoo he had?"

"The seahorse? Yeah, super jelly to be honest."

Rosa punched him in the arm as she continued, "The one on his left bicep. The diamond with the eye."

"Good ol' diamond eye..."

"I knew a guy with that tattoo."

Jake raised an eyebrow, "Another perp?"

Rosa made a little sound almost like a laugh and shook her head, "Nah. A...A friend..."

"Eww, I know that 'a friend' shtick, you used to have sex with diamond eye guy!"

Rosa placed her hands on her hips and leaned closer to Jake, "So what? It doesn't concern you. I only called you here because I figured if anyone could help me catch this guy it's you, Peralta."

"Catch? As in bring in?"

"Yeah. He's a bad dude and somebody's gotta do it."

"Why couldn't that somebody be Santiago?"

Rosa pinched the bridge of her nose, "Because I don't have time for her and her big mouth. I needed someone who I could trust and would have my back no matter what. No questions asked."

Jake ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Rosa...it's a little too early and I don-"

"ONE THOUSAND PUSH-UPS PERALTA."

Jake sighed as he got into his car, "Fine. I'll help."

* * *

Okay well that's it for the prologue at least. I was actually just going to make this a long one-shot but I felt like I needed to elaborate more which is why this is now a multi-chapter fic.

Anyway, I hope you guys like it and feel free to leave me a review.

~Mari :D


End file.
